Yuki Onna
by hateyuforever
Summary: When Rikuo died with no heir, Tsurara was chosen, to be the Yondaime. Little did the Hyakki Yako know that the Yuki Onna was carrying Rikuo's very own child. She flees in order to raise her child away from it all. Eleven years laters, she sends her daughter to a special school and assume her role as Yondaime, while she tries to keep her child and the clan away from each other.


**So, I'm not saying anyone copied anyone, but I had this on my mind since I saw Nura's Yukki Onna was called Tsurara, the same as Rosario Vampire Yuki Onna. Mind you that I didn't finish reading Nura. Thisis almost completely AU. Has OCs and OOCeness, I think. Can't be too sure. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that isn't mine. Like R+V and Nura. So depressed right now.**

_**Yukki Onna**_

**Prologue**

Perfectly imagining herself in front of her was harder than Mizore imagined. Her ice clone was horrendous. Or, at least, that was how her harsh mother, Tsurara, whom had fled her Hyakki Yako and changed her surname in hopes of remaining hidden, said.

Her original blackish blue hair color was gone, giving place to a light purple, shining color. Her lens made it so her spirals were not visible, but her eyes were like two round sapphires in white seas, two really big blue Iris and no Pupil. In the American city she lived, everyone though she wore lens to let them like this, which wasn't that far from the truth, but no one would suspect her true eyes to look weirder that that. Still, she let it slide. It was easier like this. There were lens for a pupil less eye, but she wasn't sure if there were lens for spiraled green eyes.

She still liked to wear a white Kimono whenever she could, which wasn't a lot, since that wasn't a common thing in America. Still, she did pick the city carefully and made sure it was one that snowed naturally at least once a year. And it snowed a lot. Once or twice a year the Yuki – Onna would create a blizzard strong enough to force people to stay locked home. Those were the times she wore what she wanted and even let her green spirals out.

These blizzards were also the times when she played with or/and trained Mizore.

Mizore Shirayuki. Her skin was even fairer than her mother's, almost like pure snow, like her surname implied. Shirayuki. Tsurara chose snow white because of her daughter's fair skin, considering she would have a hard time coming up with a surname from nowhere. Plus, it sounded really poetic, at least in Japanese.

"Come on, mom. You have to at least admit I am making progress! You're giving me no motivation whatsoever!" the 9 year old complained. Her eyes were natural Pupil less blue and her hair a darker shade of purple than her mother's. She was wearing a blue kimono, seeing as she really liked Japanese culture and clothes. She grew up learning it, after all.

Tsurara took a deep breath to avoid being too harsh on her daughter. Hell would ensue if she consciously mistreated her daughter. She may not see another day. Scratch that, she would, only lying almost lifeless and full of bruises in the snow.

"Here is your motivation: you won't be killed by the Yakuza that probably followed me to America, how about that?" she said rather harshly, her eyes ablaze. They were working on Mizore's ice clone since morning till evening and Tsurara, as powerful as she was now, wouldn't be able to keep the blizzard going much longer. "At least make a clone that doesn't look like a snow man. The only missing features are button eyes and carrot nose. I suppose I could praise the fact you made the arms of ice and snow", she said smiling a little. Her child also smiled a little, until her mother continued "but people say you look like me and I'm sure I'm not that fat. Get to work, girl!"

And so the child started concentrating yet again.

One thing Tsurara could be proud of Mizore was her determination when she decided to get things done. Her school, for example. Mizore was by far the smartest her age, being in 6th grade with 9 years, and with her grades always good. Of course, lately it had dropped a little, but probably because she was in grade with the right mental age, even if not physically.

Two more years. And then Tsurara would have no choice, but to send Mizore to that school. It was the only really safe place for her she could think of at the moment. No doubt, the clan would come after Tsurara and her daughter. She knew she was only stalling them. But every moment she got to spend with her daughter with no obligation of serving as Yondaime would be treasured. But for now…

"Get the face right, Mizore! You ARE improving, but it's even worse if you put a Sumo fighter's face on a model's body! Concentrate, girl!"

One Year Later

"Would you answer the question, Ms. Shirayuki?"

A year after learning how to clone herself, Mizore Shirayuki and her mother moved countries again. This time, they were on a small unknown and hidden country, with what her mother said was 'the best education in the world'. Pff. If this was the best education, Mizore must be the best student ever. Math, in particular, was so boringly easy and simple.

The girl had mounted her style over the past twelve months and, now, she was almost always with a baggy sweatshirt over a regular one, over her shoulders. She would let it fall to her arms, but everyone, surprisingly except her mother, tough of it as a narcissist act. Mainly because the bra straps that would be seen on her shoulders were black. Both Mizore and Tsurara wondered who made up that 'black underwear is for showing'.

She also wore purple short jeans, combed with light and dark purple stripped socks and white sneakers. Her purple hair was longer now, going a little over her shoulders and shadowing her face if she felt like it. Right now was one of those moments, as she slept uncomfortably on her desk. It was uncomfortable, but it was all she had at the moment.

It would do.

That is, until her math teacher decided to throw a chunk of chalk at her. It woke her up, but she didn't stir. _Relax_ she though _maybe it isn't the grumpy teacher. Maybe it's some jealous student putting up a prank._

Her illusions of happiness were dismissed as another chunk, this time bigger and heavier, made contact with her head, followed by another scream of "MS SHIRAYUKI!" Crap. She slowly opened her beautiful blue eyes and had a stare contest with her teacher.

He was an elder, probably three or four years away from retirement, but he was still quite respected among teachers and quite feared by students. He had a bald head top, but it was like his long white hair decided to grow almost at his neck. His eyes were ablaze and furious.

Hers, sleepy and inquisitive.

And, for some reason…

"What?"

…he was always the one nervous and almost stuttering in the end.

"Well, now that you are amongst the awake again, would you be so kind as to answer the question?"

Giggles were a lot around her, as, for some reason, it was always a comedy, whenever someone got on the teacher's bad side. There was only one thing that would get even more laugher.

Mizore scanned the blackboard, a whirlwind of sines, cosines, tangents, πs and 'x's. She spent a total of seventy five seconds scanning the blackboard, as her teacher's smirk gradually grew at her lack of answer, until it came.

"0,0015π/sineX" there was no stuttering in her voice. She yawned. Math was really too easy. The teacher, in shock, began resolving the random equation he had put on the blackboard. Seven minutes later, he was done and found his least favorite student was correct yet again. "V-very well, Ms. Shirayuki" he stuttered.

"Teacher?" she called. The man turned around in time to see two flashes passing his head. Looking on the blackboard, he saw two white impaled things. He trembled when he realized what that was.

"There are your chalk, teacher. I think it slipped from your hand earlier."

The Yuki Onna rested her head again on her desk and closed her eyes. Yep. She would definitely change places with a clone during today´s break.

Mizore wasn't unpopular enough to be considered a loner. She wasn't held dear by most teachers, sure, but there were some, even amongst then, who took a liking to the girl. Who understood that she really, sometimes, did not need to be unnecessarily awake during their classes, except, of course, for tests. Her favorite teacher, History, was one such man.

During break, the girl would reunite, most of the times, with her small circle of friends. She knew some of then only wanted better grades, and she was their tickets up, but she didn't care. She had a few real friends among them.

One of them was a blonde girl, with hypnotizing green eyes. She had a round face and long hair, always wearing the full uniform, even though it wasn't needed of them. She was intelligent, but not very smart, reason for which, even with good grades, she was a little dumb. Still, as they do with every beauty, people, mainly guys, chose to ignore it. Her name was Alicia.

Next, a short raven haired boy with blue eyes. His outfit was always composed of a cape, a scarf and pants, along with white socks and black sneakers. His grades were mostly average, but he was almost at Mizore's level in math. He was called Mike.

Finally, there was a tall and muscled boy with a long face. His hair was braided and he was always wearing a black jacket and sweatpants. Sometimes, he actually showed up wearing real shoes. His eyes dark brown, like his hair, his name was Terry.

The three of them were what she classified as 'real friends', while the rest of her group were her 'followers'. But today was not a day Mizore would join them. Heading for the bathroom, she began concentrating. The air got cold around her, as the wind seemed to focus on a single point. Soon enough, a little pile of snow had formed. It began rising and taking shape, becoming more and more humanoid.

It was when only the final details were missing, the girl heard a sound.

"What you're doing, girl?"

She froze. No one used that old bathroom. The two new ones, male and female, were closer to everything one would want and she always went to the abandoned one when she wanted to change. Yet this man came.

His hair was black with some white highlights. His body wasn't too built, but, as the girl knew very well, that meant nothing. He wore Dark pants, shoes and a jacket that looked too much like a blazer. His shirt, beneath it, was white with colored buttons. If the situation wasn't as dire as this, Mizore would have probably struggled to contain giggles at the man's attire. But then, she had a unique visual herself.

"What're you doing?" he asked again.

Mizore snapped out of her trance while she tough of an excuse. _Think. Think._

"Ice sculpting."

_So lame, he'll never believe it! Next he'll ask from where the ice and snow came from._

"I see."

Mizore widened her eyes at the man's statement. She was even more surprised when the man went to her clone and started to rub his chin in a critic manner.

"Not bad." He said. He started touching the sculpture, seeing how solid it was. Mizore found it in herself to blush when the man passed his hands on the chest area. Her clone wasn't fully clothed. "What's that blush for? Is this you?"

The man's tone became serious as he approached the girl."I always knew you had something… special about you."

She feared he had found out her hidden nature, her Yuki Onna nature. The man's smirk grew as he saw her surprised and scared face, both gaining more and more space on their faces as he stepped closer to her until she hit a wall.

The truth proved to be far worse the man's teeth fell on her neck.

She stood in shock for a second, as the man's hands found their way to her shoulders and started messing with her sweatshirt. When she snapped out of it, her upper arms were trapped by the man's own arms, while his hands reached for the bra strap on her shoulder, and her legs were trapped by his.

And she understood. And she was defenseless against him.

Tsurara was right from the beginning. She was followed, even if only to the same country. When she found out, she rushed to get in order all the papers necessary for another travel. She got it all set and made up some emergency that would need to get her daughter out of school.

She was told to wait, but it wasn't like she could. So she simply went to explore the school her daughter passed almost every day for the past seven months. She was getting bored pretty easy when she heard a scream.

She was passing near the almost abandoned part of the school, which she even asked herself, why that part even exist. She rushed toward the voice's direction until she reached the bathroom. And she screamed herself.

By now, Mizore was struggling in vain with all her conscious might, but even after she found out the man was actually a Yokai, it didn't help much.

He had a grotesque form, an orc like head with pointed ears and three earrings in each. A pointed nose, two yellow eyes and a drooling mouth. His skin was green and four more arms sprouted out of his torso. A couple of hands held her arms down while another two messed with her regular shirt, her sweat long since lying on the floor, while the final ones felt up her thighs.

It was obvious the Yokai was having fun, as a long tongue took hold of her neck.

"Hey, Yokai" another female voice said. She always passed out from relief.

"M…om."

When the Yokai looked back, one of the arms feeling the girl's thighs was cut off. When he turned around in rage, he saw a beautiful woman with uncharacteristic attire. A white kimono.

"D you have a Hyakki Yako, Yokai?"

The enraged monster yelled "I'm from the great Nura clan, you bitch! You'll get some from my buddies there if anything happens to me!"

"Anything?" she asked, extending her arm. An ice katana appeared in her hands. "My, the Nura clan wouldn't get so low with my parting, would it? I doubt it."

The orcish figure was now trembling. "You're not…!"

The woman seemed to concentrate some kind of energy different from their usual fear as she passed her free hand through her hair. And it became bluish black.

She put two fingers on her eyes and closed them as she removed her lens, they falling and breaking on the floor. Next the Yokai knew he was flung off the girl. A second after that, he was impaled by the katana on his chest. "Guess I can't run from responsibilities forever, eh?"

"Who—"

"As the runaway Yondaime, I didn't think the clan would so low." She removed her sword, the demon falling to the ground. "Tell the truth and I'll show you mercy."

The Yokai began babbling nonsense. Maybe he saw it as a mean to escape death, but it didn't make sense for anyone but him. "I see." She raised her katana. "As Yondaime of the Nura clan, Yuki Onna, Tsurara Oikawa, I condemn you. Vanish in darkness, foul Yokai."

"Merc—"

"This is mercy. And it's a thousand times more than you deserve. It will all be over in a second."

The sword stroke true and the monster's head separated from the rest of it's body, the sword vanishing afterwards.

And then Tsurara went to her daughter.

Mizore felt her strength leaving her as Tsurara caught her.

"MOM!"

The snow girl finally broke in tears as her mother held her. They hugged for a while as Mizore cried until passing out.

Tsurara now knew. She couldn't keep running from being Yondaime forever. Time was short.

They would find a nice, quiet place to reside with, if she could help it, no inhabitants.

Mizore would train almost nonstop for the following year.

She would become a really, really strong Yuki Onna.

Then Tsurara could feel calm about that school.

She could become officially the head of Nura.

She would become the Yondaime of Nura.

Her daughter would go to that school.

And she would be safe there.

Yokai Academy.

**Review?**


End file.
